A Fun Sleepover
by EvilBeowulf98
Summary: Amu is invited to a sleepover at Utau's and Ikuto's house, while Ikuto has also invited Kukai. What will happen? MA for LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Please go easy on me this is my very first short story. I've tried writing other stories but this one has definitely had the most effort put in. And that is why I am publishing it hehe. I know my English teacher would be killing me now from all the mistakes there are lol. Oh well, it's not a formal essay, just something fun. Hope you like it! Rated M for later chapters (maybe, hopefully, as long as I don't get completely bored hehe).**

"Nice of you to join us Ikuto," The teacher remarked as he looked up at the tall teen. Ikuto just smirked and walked to the back of his room to his desk, but slowed down when he saw who was sitting in the desk beside it. It was a girl, and he immediately looked her up and down to see if she would be worth teasing. She had bright pink hair with bangs that went to the small of her back, big honey coloured eyes, and soft skin that looked like it would blush easily. Taking all of this in, Ikuto smirked a little and went and slouched at his desk beside her, noticing all the while that she kept on stealing glances of him. Wanting to make an impression he slowly turned his head to her, stared right in her eyes, and said "It's rude to stare you know." The girl jumped satisfyingly, and turned a very bright red.

Amu jumped as the guy stared into her eyes. She quickly looked away, but not before noticing that he had deep midnight blue eyes, the exact same colour as his hair. "I wonder who he is," she thought. She had been at this school for three days now and she didn't remember seeing him. "After all, he is very memorable," she reflected, and then blushed again. "Just have to stop thinking about him," she thought to herself. And with that she turned her mind back to trying to look cool n' spicy. When she had first started at this school, she had been so scared that she had put up a barrier to try to look as if she didn't care. She had achieved her goal, but she wondered at what price. She had hoped to have friends, but the only friend she had was Utau, a girl that right now was passing a note to her.

"Hey Amu, noticed u being checked out by Ikuto lol :), ya like him," the note read.

She replied, "NO! I definitely do NOT like him... who is he."

Utau smirked a bit when she read the note, and then replied "He's Ikuto, my brother, he doesn't come to school very often, considers it a waste of time."

Amu was shocked and immediately started comparing Ikuto and Utau. Now that she thought about it, they had the same smirk. She wrote back "I can see the resemblance lol."

Utau grumbled a bit over that and replied "Whatever. Anyway wanna sleep over tonight"

Amu eagerly agreed, after all this would be her first sleepover after she moved. After class Utau and Amu made all the arrangements and decided that Amu would go and get her clothes right after school and then come over.

LATER:

Amu stood in front of Utau's house and knocked. As soon as she knocked the door was flung open, to reveal a very hyper Utau. "C'mon," she exclaimed as she grabbed Amu's wrist and dragged her into the house, "we're going to have SO much fun, we're going to order pizza and watch a movie and…" She stopped abruptly as Amu dug her heels in, "What?" she asked quickly. Amu was staring wide eyed at the guy that was lounging in front of the TV. "Ikuto?" she asked quietly. Ikuto smirked and without turning said "Knew you couldn't stay away from me for long." Amu blushed bright red and tried to reply, "I-It's nothing like that you pervert!" This time Ikuto got up, slowly walked over to Amu, and looked right into her eyes before answering "What is it then?" Amu didn't have reply and, seeing this, Utau quickly jumped to her rescue. "Amu's spending the night." "What a coincidence," Ikuto said smirking "Kuikai's coming over too." Utau immediately blushed and said "Oh GOOD! We can hang out and play some party games!" Ikuto looked mildly alarmed and tried to say something but Utau cut him off saying "well call us when he arrives," and dragged Amu off.

When they got to Utau's bedroom Amu flopped herself on the bed, and Utau started pacing the room. "Oh crap," she said while walking, "Kukai's coming. What am I going to do?!" Amu saw she needed to be calmed down and did the only thing she could think of to distract her, even though she knew she was going to regret it. "How about you give me a makeover." Amu immediately winced as Utau turned around exclaiming what a great idea that was.

LATER:

"Hey Utau! Kuikai's here!" Ikuto called up the stairs. "Coming!" was the fast reply. Upstairs Utau quickly turned to Amu and asked "How do I look?" Amu quickly glanced at her. Utau's almost floor length blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails, her huge violet eyes were shining with excitement, and she was wearing a cute short red dress. "Utau, you look beautiful," Amu said very nicely, and then, not so nicely, "now can we PLEASE go downstairs." Utau snickered and quickly bounced down the stairs. Kukai was goofing off with Ikuto and trying to find a fun game on the TV, but stopped as soon as he saw Utau. His emerald eyes grew wide, his mouth hung open a little, and he ran his hand through his already tousled light brown hair. Utau smirked when she saw his reaction and decided to have some fun, "Hey Kukai," she said happily bounding over. He couldn't help but notice that her boobs bounced a bit with each step, and smiled, not seeming to realize that she was waiting for an answer. Utau narrowed her eyes and leaned over him, giving him a magnificent view of her cleavage, and said breathlessly "Are you okay Kukai?" He seemed to wake up and started stammering out different responses, finally deciding on asking her to play a game with him. Utau happily accepted, knowing that both of them were competitive.

While that was happening, Amu was slowly walking down the stairs thinking. When she came to the last step, she didn't even seem to see Ikuto waiting there for her, and then walked right into him. "Oh," she gasped, but before she could fall, Ikuto reached out and grabbed her around the waist, and possessively drew her to him. He smirked and said "Now Amu, if you really wanted to be in my arms you could have just asked. No need to almost kill yourself." Amu blushed and immediately struggled out of his arms, and stomped away, calling "Pervert!" over her shoulder. Ikuto smirked even wider and followed after her.

Amu was heading for the bathroom, but, just as she was slipping into the door, Ikuto caught her and quickly spun her against the wall. "Going somewhere?" he breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

Meanwhile, Kukai and Utau were immersed in a game, each trying to outdo the other. "I am SO going to beat you!" Utau screamed. "Oh yeah," Kukai snickered back, "Maybe you should be watching your back instead of making threats." And with that he hit the button that ensured his win. Utau growled when she saw him win and quickly turned to him, glaring. Kukai smugly grinned, which was a definite mistake. The next thing he knew, Utau was lying on top of him, her face inches from him, boring holes into his eyes. Kukai and Utau stayed that way for a while before they realized how close they were. Kukai's eyes widened in shock before he realized that Utau was slowly lowering herself down, her lips mere inches away from his…

**AHHH! So happy, finally finished! Now I have to go study for a Spanish test that I will most probably fail grr. Oh well at least I finished! Anyway, please RATE AND REVIEW! *Falls on knees* I will forever be in your dept if you do! Also please give suggestions; I really will be in your debt if you do that. Also (sorry I know, repetitive) there will be a lemon next chapter, just have to write it. Will update as soon as I can.**


	2. A Very Arousing Game

**So, here is the second chappie! I seriously had no idea how to write the lemon, considering I'm a virgin. So I did a BUNCH of reading, and I hope it's ok. I know it might not be very realistic but… whatever :). This is just the scene between Kukai and Utau because I didn't want to write an insanely long chapter. Also, I wanted to get it up soon (I hate it when people take like a month to update) so I figured that I would just do what I could. And I just realized I forgot the disclaimer! I am SO sorry "Please Peach Pit, don't sue my ass off!" Any way here it is: I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does (lots of 'to do' over nothing eh?). Anyway I am rambling and here is the story. TADAAA!**

RECAP:

_Utau was lying on top of [Kukai], her face inches from him, boring holes into his eyes. Kukai and Utau stayed that way for a while before they realized how close they were. Kukai's eyes widened in shock before he realized that Utau was slowly lowering herself down, her lips mere inches away from his…_

Utau softly pressed her lips against Kukai's, she kept her eyes open so that she could watch him to see if he would pull away. To her surprise, instead of pulling away, he softly kissed her back, and reached one of his hands up to cup the back of her neck. After a few seconds of this Utau drew back, she and Kukai stared at each other, both not wanting the moment to end. Eventually, Utau giggled quietly, Kukai was shocked given that Utau wasn't much of a giggler. He looked at her and whispered "I've wanted to do that for so long." "Me too," was her soft reply. He stared at her, processing what she just told him. When he finally got over his shock, he wrapped his arms around Utau and pulled her down on top of him. She gave a little squeak when he first started kissing her, but when he ran his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance, she gladly gave it. While their first kiss had been sweet, this one was hot, and passionate. Their tongues twisted together, as if they were caught in a dance only they knew of. While they were kissing Kukai's fingertips had been running very gently and slowly up and down Utau's sides, each time getting closer to her breasts. Finally he reached them and softly started to massage them through her dress. Utau pulled away from the kiss and moaned from the pleasure. He smiled and started pulling the dress over her body and threw it somewhere. She willingly helped him, and even unclasped her bra and threw it close to where her dress was. Kukai immediately made a beeline for her left breast with his mouth while his right hand played with her right one. Utau could only groan as he flicked and twisted them.

While one hand was playing with her nipple, the other was slowly making its way south. Kukai started gently rubbing Utau through her panties, which he noticed were very wet. "Oh Kukai… Don't stop… Please!" Utau groaned very loudly. Scared that someone would hear them he did stop, which earned him a glare from Utau. "You were really loud," he exclaimed, "I was worried that someone might hear us. "Oh really," she growled back, "then you're going to love what I'm about to do to you."

By the time his mind had registered what she said, his pants were already off and his boxers were soon going with them. "Wait," he tried saying, but she just ignored him, and released his swollen, aching penis from the confines of his clothes. She grinned at him wickedly, and softly flicked the tip of his member with her tongue. He tried to stifle a groan but couldn't succeed. She smiled as she started running her hand up and down his length, "who's the one being loud now," she remarked happily. Kukai's mind was arguing against his body, "Wait! Stop! Someone will hear." was what his mind was repeating over and over, but his body's argument was how good it felt. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, especially when Utau took his whole cock in her hot, wet mouth and deep throated it, milking him with her throat muscles. Kukai leaned his head back, shouting, "Oh GOD…I'm going to cum… Oh my god… You're making me cum… Ungh!" But right as his cock started to twitch she pulled away. "What the…" Kukai started before he was cut off by Utau saying while smirking, "The longer you wait, the better the outcome." Kukai glared at her in response, and then glanced meaningfully at his penis, which was now even more swollen and almost painful. She smiled a real smile and said, "Just wait, I have something better planned".

She quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick peck before she pushed him down on the couch and positioned her dripping wet pussy over his impatient member. He stared up at her as she slowly lowered herself, and stopped just as his head was going in. She slowly rubbed it on her swollen lower lips, teasing him all the while saying, "Oh Kukai… it's so good… don't you want to put your dick into my hot wet pussy?" With that said he couldn't take it anymore, he thrust up and entered her waiting cavern.

They both moaned as he entered. Kukai was filling Utau up to the point of almost discomfort (which she loved), and her walls were so tight and hot that he was almost in the land of bliss. She stayed still for a few minutes, letting herself get used to him, but then she slowly started to move up and down. He groaned as her steaming walls squeezed his cock with each movement. Soon he started to thrust up to meet her when she came down, and they both started to move faster. They both started to move at an almost inhuman speed as they got closer and closer to their orgasms. Utau cried out as the tip of his penis started hitting her g-spot incredibly hard over and over. She went down on him even more forcefully, trying to heighten her pleasure. "Oh yeah!" she cried out, "faster… harder… PLEASE…oh my… ung!" Trying to please her, Kukai went as fast and hard as he could, lifting his hips off of the couch to meet her thrusts with his own. As he kept doing that Utau finally reached her orgasm. Her walls tightened as shockwave after shockwave of pleasure ran through her body, making her eyes fly open and her hands race up to her breasts, squeezing them and pinching the nipples. She came down one last time and froze on top of Kukai, unable to keep going. Kukai saw this so he grabbed her hips and started bouncing her up and down as her already tight walls started squeezing his cock like an iron fist. He screamed as he thrust up one last time and emptied his seed into her pussy.

They collapsed on top of each other on the couch, both gasping for breath. Eventually Kukai recovered and slowly wrapped his arms around Utau, smiling down at her. She was still panting slightly, and it didn't help her when he leaned down and softly kissed her, pouring all of his love and happiness into one small kiss. She smiled as soon as he finished and pressed her lips together as if to keep the kiss inside of her forever. The happily cuddled for a few more minutes, but eventually they sat up and surveyed the room. Their clothes were strewn all over the place, the couch was stained and the TV screen was still flashing the phrase "PLAYER 2 DEFEATED!" "We should probably clean up," Kukai said, amazed at the mess they had made. "I have a better idea," Utau said as she picked up her controller again, "whoever loses has to clean up." Kukai's eyes widened in delight at the thought of the challenge, he immediately exclaimed, "YOU'RE ON!"

**So… my first lemon, kinda shocked right now. My brother would kill me if he saw this hehe. Anyway, please rate and review, give me comments, ideas, but please no flames. I'm ok with them but it always ruins my view of a story when I go to the review page to comment saying that I thought it was really good and then seeing somebody posting under anonymous saying how much the story sucked. I mean REALLY, if you're going to say mean things at least have the balls to say it without hiding behind no username… huff. Ok, rant over. Any way please comment or review but PLEASE (!) no flames…**


	3. An Interesting Trip to the Bathroom

**Well here is the third chappie! I know, I know, some of you want to kill me for the late response *sigh*. I've just been SO busy. Had like four tests to study for and I need good grades! Well hope you like it. Here it is! (And of course I almost forgot the disclaimer haha, I do not own Shugo Chara! Whoever does is epic and needs to be revered!)**

_Amu was heading for the bathroom, but, just as she was slipping into the door, Ikuto caught her and quickly spun her against the wall. "Going somewhere?" he breathed into her ear, making her shiver._

Amu squeaked and tried to reach for the door, but Ikuto's arm shot out and stopped her arm by pinning it against the wall. Right after that his other arm was on her other side, making a cage for her against the wall. "So Amu, where are you going?" She blushed, looked down and mumbled, "The bathroom." Ikuto smirked at such a good opportunity, "Well," he said smirking even more, "I should have expected that you didn't know the rule." Amu looked up asked in surprise, "What rule?" "Why the rule that you can't go to the bathroom without me." Amu's eyes shot up to his to see if he was serious, and when she realized that he was, she tried to duck under his arm. Ikuto, however, anticipated her move, caught her, and carried her bridal style into the bathroom.

The bathroom was surprisingly big, with black and white tile everywhere. Ikuto carried Amu into the room and stood in the middle, waiting for her to react. He didn't have to wait long. "PERVERT! What are you doing!? Put me down RIGHT NOW!" Ikuto chuckled and softly lowered her to the floor. Amu quickly scrambled up and fixed her skirt, blushing like a tomato the whole time. Ikuto leaned down and whispered in her ear while she wasn't paying attention, "C'mon, you secretly liked it." "N-No I didn't, you p-pervert!" Amu replied, but turning an even greater red while thinking about it. Ikuto smirked as he completely ignored her response and instead focused on her blush, thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her. "Well hell," he thought to himself, "why not?" With that he swooped down and quickly pressed his lips against hers.

Amu squeaked when she felt his lips, and then froze completely. Ikuto frowned a little when he felt her not responding, and pushed against her a little bit harder until he suddenly drew back staring at her, panting slightly. Amu was still shocked and stared up at him, and then suddenly blinking as she finally came back to her senses, "You kissed me," she whispered softly. Ikuto smirked slightly as he heard her voice, seeming to come back to himself again, and just watched her realize what just happened. First she turned bright red and then she seemed to shrink into herself. "Hey, I'm not that bad a kisser, am I?" Ikuto asked a little bit concerned. Amu seemed to jump a little bit and said reluctantly "No…" "Well than let's do it again." Ikuto said as he quickly pressed his lips to hers again.

This time, though, she froze for only a second, and then started kissing back. This made Ikuto go crazy; he licked and nibbled her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and then pushed his tongue in and started a tongue battle. He was surprised when Amu fought back quite hard and then suddenly gave up her mouth to his explorations. She tasted like strawberries and sweetness to Ikuto **(This is the author just to say "I'm sorry, that is a major cliché and there will be many clichés SORRY!) **while Ikuto tasted like chocolate to Amu. Their hands, which had been dangling at their sides at first, suddenly leapt into action. Amu's hands went up to Ikuto's sort hair and neck to press him even closer to her while playing with his fur like hair. One of Ikuto's hands went to her waist to press her up to him, and the other went to her breast. Through the material of the shirt he kneaded the breast and tweaked and flicked the pert nipple. Amu broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath and stuttered out "I-Ikuto!"He smirked and replied "Yes my little strawberry?" while kissing and biting down her neck, leaving red marks that proclaimed her as his. Amu moaned at the feeling and managed to gasp out, "Don't stop!" Ikuto smirked and muttered, "Couldn't stop me even if you wanted to."

With her permission now gained he became even less shy, starting to tug at her shirt to bring it up and unclasping her bra and dropping it to the floor when he go the shirt off. He stared at her chest for a moment; she was a c-cup with small perky pink nipples that were so hard that they looked like little cherries. Ikuto started sucking and biting one breast while flicking the other nipple harshly, so soon they were even pinker and her entire chest was wet. While one hand was kneading the other was busy tugging at the zipper on her skirt until it was off, and then disposing of her black panties. She was now completely naked and obviously helpless with longing as Ikuto stopped and observed her fully naked body. Amu blushed and started to cover herself up, but Ikuto pinned her arms above her and softly started kissing down her abdomen, making sure he touched every square inch. Soon he was right above her womanhood, and he slowly kissed around it, savoring the taste and how wet she already was. She started moaning begging him to just touch her already; he smirked and then roughly obliged her. He stuck his tongue in him as far as it would go and then slowly made circles with it, enjoying her moans of ecstasy. One of his hands came down and started rubbing and pinching her clitoris, making her almost scream. It felt like his tongue was making her hotter and hotter, and after a few minutes of his skilled treatment it felt like her vagina glowed white hot, and she came into his waiting mouth, screaming as she did.

Ikuto eagerly lapped up his reward and then scrambled out of his clothes while Amu recovered from her orgasm. Soon he was standing in front of her gently stroking his huge erection, just looking at her naked. Amu's eyes widened when she looked at his member, wondering how it was going to fit in her, but she had seen videos so she knew what had to be done next. She got on her hands and knees, and crawled over to him, her breasts dangling underneath her. Ikuto stared at the sexy site of Amu coming after him on her hands and knees, and before he knew it her mouth had replaced his hands, and she was giving him one of the best blow jobs he had ever experienced. He maned as her tongue circled his head every time she bobbed up and down and soon his shaft was glistening with her saliva. She stopped as soon as she saw that and he glared down at her. She looked down ashamed and, seeing something was wrong, Ikuto pushed his wants to the back of his mind and went on his knees to try and comfort her.

"Hey, shh, what's wrong?" he asked gently. Amu looked up at him quickly then glanced down again blushing even more while mumbling something. "I can't hear you; you'll have to speak up love." She whispered, "it's just… this is my first time." Ikuto was surprised when he heard that, she had been amazing so far but he didn't show his surprise and instead hugged Amu and gave her a sweet kiss, trying to say that is was ok and that he loved her. She soon relaxed and lay down on her back and spread her legs to indicate that she was ready. "Are you sure?" Ikuto asked uncertainly. When she nodded he stated "It will hurt." "I know." was her soft reply. He smiled and slowly started entering her until he reached her barrier.

She braced herself and then nodded. Ikuto pushed in roughly and then stayed still and started kissing her and rubbing her breasts to try to distract her from the pain. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she adjusted to his size, but a few minutes later she nodded again slightly. With that Ikuto started to move in and out a little bit, moaning at how tight she was. Her walls were smooth, wet, and so hot as he pulled out and pushed in over and over, loving the feeling. Amu herself was in heaven. Some part of his dick touched her g-spot most of the time, and she squirmed herself into a position where he hit it every time making her cry out. "Faster… H-Harder!" She screamed, and he happily obliged. Soon he was pounding in and out of her as hard as he could. Her walls were so tight around him and they kept on pulsing, steadily becoming tighter and tighter, soon he was almost ready to cum. The last straw was when Amu started meeting his thrusts with some of her own, moaning and shrieking every time. He pulled out, pointed his member on to her belly, started rubbing himself up and down it furiously, and started screaming "Amu… oh GOD… AMU!" Milky white shots of cum started spraying down all over Amu's breasts and belly, slowly sliding down to pool around her.

He lay down on top of her and gave her a long passionate kiss. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" Amu asked while blushing. "Of course it does my little strawberry." Ikuto replied and then kissed the tip of her nose when she giggled and sank down beside her to cuddle her. They happily cuddled for a long time, whispering words of love into each other's ears. However, Ikuto got up and poured a nice hot bath in the huge tub, and they both got in. Happily, Amu leaned back against Ikuto and knew that she never wanted this moment to end.

…**Wow… I don't know about you guys but… I am really impressed with myself. Impressed that I got it done that is haha :). I really didn't know how to write the ending, so I made it a stupid cliché :), apparently that's my specialty hehe. Anyway, I think this story is done, but don't worry, I have a whole new idea which involves Miki and Yoru MWAHAHA! I don't really know what else I could add to the story (maybe Utau finding them) but if you guys REALLY want me to write another chapter, I'll try my very best. This story just feels done to me, but hey I'll keep on going until you guys are satisfied haha. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The End

**Well, a nice person suggested this chappie (THANK YOU SO MUCH HACHIMISU!). You guys really need to check out her stories they are AMAZING! Anyway (to all the flamers out there) if the story sucks then it sucks, nobody said you had to read it. And if you like it then YAY! I'm just happy if you like it. Sorry there is a really long introduction to the lemon, but that's because I love their relationship, and how it works. In case you haven't noticed relationships fascinate me ;), probably because I've never been in one haha. Anyway, here it is!**

_They happily cuddled for a long time, whispering words of love into each other's ears. However, Ikuto got up and poured a nice hot bath in the huge tub, and they both got in. Happily, Amu leaned back against Ikuto and knew that she never wanted this moment to end._

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered. "Yes my little strawberry." He answered back quietly, making her blush bright red. "Hey!" Amu said while whirling out of his embrace to face him, "Don't call me that." "Why not?" Ikuto asked, smirking. "Just… Just… Don't!" "Aww, does Amu not like her nickname?" Ikuto rhetorically asked while sliding a bit closer to her in the tub. "No! It's just…OH!" Ikuto had quickly slithered around her in the tub **(ok author here, just pretend like the tub is big ok? Thanks!)** ,wrapped his arms around her, and bit her ear. Amu's blush, which had just begun to fade, came back full throttle, making her creamy skin look as bright red as a lobster. After a tiny struggle to get out, Amu settled back in Ikuto's arms, pretending to be disgruntled when actually she was extremely happy. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Ikuto quietly asked, "What did you want to know Amu?" "Oh… I've forgotten." Amu said while looking down. "No you haven't," Ikuto stated, maneuvering them so that they were side by side with Amu under his arm, "What is it?" "Well… It's just… Why do you like me?" Amu hurriedly rushed her question out after some hesitation.

Ikuto's eyes widened a little bit in surprise and then, letting his mischievous side take over, decided to tease her. "Who said I liked you?" He asked while pretending to furrow his brow in confusion. Amu turned pale, her mouth dropped open, and she froze, but only for a second. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH ME IF YOU DIDN"T LIKE ME!" With that Amu jumped out of the tub and tried to find a towel to wrap herself in. Ikuto was shocked, just now realizing the big mistake he had made. Amu, when she couldn't find a towel, gathered her clothes up, quickly threw them on, not bothering with her bra or panties, and ran out of the room. Ikuto swore and got out of the bath. He threw on his cloths hurriedly and ran after Amu saying "Hey. Hey! I didn't mean it!"

Amu was heading for Utau's room so that she could grab her stuff and get the hell out of the house, but instead of going into Utau's room, she went into the door beside it, which happened to be Ikuto's room. She immediately turned around to run to Utau's room, but instead of air she met the hard chest of Ikuto. "Shush. Shh. I'm sorry Amu, I was kidding. I wasn't thinking." Ikuto murmured while holding her against him and stroking her hair lightly. He tilted her face up and softly started to kiss her face. She was about to protest when she realized that he was kissing away tears, she hadn't realized she was crying. He kept on whispering fervent apologies in between kisses, and, even though she wanted to kill him, she just wasn't able to get mad. Once he had gotten all the tears he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Ikuto didn't ask for entry, all he did was kiss her hard on the lips while holding her to him and caressing her arm. She broke the kiss off after a few seconds, not because she was mad, but because of lack of oxygen.

"Why?" She asked quietly up to him, staring into his eyes. His brow furrowed as he tried to think about how to answer her question, he finally decided on "Why… what?" "Why did you tease me? Do you like me? Why did you have sex with me? Why do I feel like you're going to leave me, and go back to being a player? Why are you thought of as a player? Are you a player?" Ikuto's eyes widened at the barrage of questions, "We should go sit down, this might take a while." He said while motioning towards the bed. He went to it first gently pulling Amu with him, until they sat on the bed, and automatically assumed a cuddling position.

Ikuto smirked down at Amu and said, "Well, in answer to your first question, I teased you because that's my automatic response sometimes. Also, I have a mischievous side that usually takes over when I deal with emotional stuff. For your second question, yes I like you, I might even love you. For your third, I had sex with you because you are utterly irresistible without knowing it. Fourth, I will NEVER leave you, not even if you tell me to leave, I will always stay near you whether you like it or not. And fifth," he paused and looked off in space trying to remember, "there was a fifth one right? What was it?" Amu giggled and softly repeated slowly, "Why are you thought of as a player? Are you a player?" Ikuto smirked and said, "I am thought of as a player, because I am hot. I, however, don't consider myself a player." Amu frowned when she heard his answer, "You're not that hot." She stated firmly. "Oh really?" Ikuto purred.

She stiffened a little bit at the sound of his voice, and as his hand, which had idly been softly drawing patterns on her arm suddenly stopped. Ikuto abruptly flipped her over on the bed, so that he was poised above her with his arms supporting him on either side, his face about two inches from Amu's. "I'm not 'that' hot." he growled quietly, enjoying watching her eyes widen as she took in the new position. He then took advantage of her mouth, which had been hanging open slightly from her gasp of surprise. He mashed his lips against hers and swiftly explored her mouth with his tongue. But before she could react, he was gone, instead of his mouth being against hers, it was now attacking her neck, biting and sucking on it. Amu gasped in surprise at how swiftly he was moving, and then started to moan from the pleasure as his mouth moved from her neck, which now had even more red spots, to her breasts. "I-Ikuto." She managed to gasp out. He paused for a few seconds to peek up at her from under his bangs, innocently asking "Am I hot?" She tried to answer but her mouth was again sealed with his, but this time she quickly took advantage and as he was busy, somehow managed to roll him over so that now she was on top.

Amu broke the kiss and straddled his chest. Ikuto gazed up at her in lust and tried to go kiss her again, but she wouldn't come down, much to his irritation, and eventually gave up. She smugly smiled and said "Nope, not that hot at all." She quickly wished that she had never spoken those words though. Ikuto's eyes narrowed and somehow he sat up so that she was on his lap, sitting on his erection, and he was playing with her breasts; first taking one in the mouth while kneading the other and then switching. She moaned in pleasure and started to arch her back so that more of her breasts got in his mouth at one time. She also started to hump his dick just a little, making his hard member throb and jump a little, demanding attention. Ikuto groaned at that and brought his other hand, which had been on her back, down to her wet opening to start rubbing and pinching her clitoris. She was even hornier and wetter now, and eventually started to gasp out "Please…please!" He smirked and replied, "Please what Amu?" "Please just put it IN!" He smirked even more as his plan came together, "Not until you admit that I'm hot." She didn't wait a second, just swiftly screamed "You are extremely hot! Now PLEASE! FUCK ME!"

His eyes widened at her demanding request, but he happily lifted her up, putting his member at her entrance, using all of his self control to not thrust up into her. She quickly dropped down on to his waiting dick, screaming as it speared her. She then started to slowly ride it, still a little bit sore from their recent fucking. Her stared up at her, hardly believing that she was actually riding him, "and VERY well." He thought to himself. He couldn't help himself and he started to thrust up into her just a bit, letting her tight walls suck him in. She groaned when they started to move together, loving every second, and inch of him. He thrust up harder into her hot snatch, letting himself be overcome with the feeling of her velvety walls clutching his member, his dick tingling. Suddenly, he growled, sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and stood up, with his hard member still in her.

He was now supporting her while her legs had instinctively wrapped around him, forcing his member even deeper into him, making her gasp. He went over to the nearest wall, and almost slammed Amu's back against it; Ikuto's mouth then hungrily smashed against hers demanding that she kiss back, which she did with almost the same hunger. He started to thrust up into her again while they were still kissing passionately, their tongues dueling and exploring each other's mouths. Amu was almost scared by the frenzy he was in, he was pounding into her so hard her pussy was going numb, and her mouth was swollen and aching from his sudden assault. She had to pull her mouth from his as she gasped for oxygen. His mouth then trailed down her neck and started to nip at her collarbone as her hands twined themselves in his hair, forcing his head closer to her skin, while her head was thrown back trying to get closer to his hungry mouth. He started to thrust up into her much harder now, and his hands were now gripping her hips and forcing her to move up and down on top of him.

He stopped kissing her and just pulled back, moaning and grunting, to stare into her dilated eyes. Her mouth and eyes were hanging open as she stared back at him, gasping and yelping sometimes when his hard dick rubbed her g-spot. He started to groan louder as he got closer to cumming. "Oh god Amu… You're making me cum!" He managed to shout out as he started to speed up his thrusting. She was also getting closer and all she could do was scream as her walls started to tighten around his member, increasing his pleasure tenfold. He started to shout with her, telling her how good she felt and moaning as his member started to twitch inside her, shooting out white strands of cum. She screamed one last time and froze as her orgasm came. Both of them stared into each other's eyes as they both experienced the most intense orgasms they had ever had.

When Ikuto had finally finished, he softly kissed Amu and then let his now soft member slide out of her. She smiled at him as he put her down and quietly laughed. "What is it?" Ikuto asked with a small smile on his face as well. "It's just…well… I've never had this much fun at a sleepover before." She said giggling like mad. Ikuto didn't bother to reply he just drew her into a hug, letting his head rest on her head, and thinking about how much he loved her. Amu's giggles eventually stopped and she laid her head against his hard chest, sighing in contentment. And they stayed that way for a good long while, just enjoying each other's heat.

Utau and Kukai were doing the same thing downstairs. Kukai was on the couch with Utau curled up beside him, each softly smiling with contentment. And the whole house was quiet and happy as each person found true love.

**Ok, Ok, I know that the end was disturbingly sweet, but that's what happens when you listen to Damien Rice. Anyway, this truly is the end, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the late update too, I just had major's writer's block about halfway through this chapter and I just thought about what to say today hehe :). Please, please, PLEASE review, I want to hear what people think about my story! And I really want help, so if you guys think I should change anything or if something is off about my writing style then PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks for reading :)!**


End file.
